


Stay

by denna5



Series: Should Have Stayed [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after John has been stabbed, saw a dead person, and then there had been naked time. It is going to be a strange talk. </p><p>Sequel to Here Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a sequel to Here Now. It is kind of fluffy so hopefully people like it.

When John awakes in the cave, he is a bit confused about how he got there and why his side hurts and is wrapped in gauze. His confusion grows when he realizes he is no longer on the cave floor but on some bedding that he knows was not here last time he checked. He knows that he must not be alone but who ever is here with him seems to not want to kill him if they took the time to bandage his wound. His eyes scan the area around him and notice some pills next to a water bottle near him.

“ You should take those. The wound is not deep but infections are not very pleasant.” 

The voice is one John knows, has dreamed about before. As he sees Bruce come towards the bed, very much alive and very much here, things start to make more sense. The events of last night come into focus and John is not sure what the hell to feel. Anger, relief, betrayal, embarrassment, guilt that he hadn’t been good enough and had gotten stabbed and forced Bruce to come back apparently from wherever the hell he had been. The thought of what had happened after the stabbing , after being brought back here, hits him and he almost chokes on the pills he had started to take.

Bruce is on the bed with him now, not super close, but close enough to smack John on the back to get him to stop sputtering after his near chocking incident. John knows he is just imaging his hand lingering a little longer than needed on his back. 

“ Drink more water. You should eat something. It is not much but this should hold you over for a bit.” 

Bruce hands him a powerbar almost causally as if this is how all his mornings after dragging someone home, cleaning their wounds and then giving them a blowjob go. For all John knows, this happens to Bruce all the time. 

“ So you’re alive. Anyone else know?” 

John is trying to not sound accusing and maybe between his bites of his powerbar, it works. He is not sure since Bruce seems to be avoiding looking at his face. This is so awkward and John is cursing himself in his head for touching Bruce last night. Just because he thought he was a dream he let himself have something he shouldn’t have and now things are strange. 

“ Alfred and Selina both knew and I gave hints to Gordon and Fox. I was in Europe for a bit but decided to see how things were going here.” 

Bruce is still not looking and it is starting to make John angry. 

“ So I guess it is a good thing you’re back considering the fact I’m doing a shit job at this whole protector of Gothom stuff.”

John can’t help the bitterness in his tone. He had been so thrilled with being given the cave, being given Bruce’s trust and he has screwed it up.

“You’re not doing a shit job.” 

John can’t help but snort at that. 

“ I think the stab wound in my side disagrees with that.”

Bruce is finally looking at him and there is an expression on his face John can’t read even with all of his ability to see through masks. There is a bit of guilt but something else as well.

“ I have been stabbed. Shot. Broken back once and also set on fire. You really aren’t doing too badly, you just need better training.” 

John thinks there might be a compliment in there somewhere but he is not entirely sure. His mind is still stuck on the set on fire part and he almost misses Bruce’s words. 

“ I can train you, if you still want this.” 

There is nothing John has ever wanted as much in his life. 

“ So does that mean you are staying here? Won’t that sort of interfere with the whole being dead thing?” 

John is trying not to get excited but if Bruce stays it may make the whole being Batman thing a bit easier. 

“ I will figure it out. You need to heal before we really start anyway so there will be a bit of time to get things set up.” 

They are quiet for a bit, both ignoring the obvious other thing that happened last night besides Bruce showing up alive and John’s side getting punctured. John has never been very good at leaving things alone. 

“ So are we going to talk about the naked stuff that happened last night?” 

John feels silly for not saying sex but his brain can not make the word come out and he can be ok with Bruce’s raised eyebrow on the naked stuff part of his sentence.

“ I thought you needed it.” 

Bruce says it like it not that big of a thing and John feels a bit offended. So what was it a pity thing cause John got stabbed? 

“ So do you do that to everyone you find bleeding somewhere?” 

Bruce seems to be getting a bit frazzled at John’s question and is once again not looking at him. 

“ I kissed you, I shouldn’t have. You said you wanted me and things went from there. I won’t touch you again if that is what you are asking.” 

Bruce’s words set some off in John and before he knows it, he is off the bedding, pacing and ranting and not really caring what Bruce may think at this point.

“ I do want you, but just because I was maybe bleeding every where doesn’t mean you had to pity blow me. I’m not a child and I can handle wanting someone who doesn’t want me back. It is not going to break me.” 

John is so stuck on the idea of it being pity he hadn’t really paid attention to the first part of Bruce’s sentence. In fact, it doesn’t register till Bruce has stopped him in his tracks by grabbing him and crushing their mouths together. 

A lot of gossip magazines would be happy to know that Bruce Wayne is a very good kisser. 

They pull apart after a bit and John is sure that he is blushing and he feels like a middle schooler being kissed by their big crush. 

“ I kissed you, I shouldn’t have. I wanted you and you said you wanted me and things happened from there.” 

There is a lot Bruce isn’t saying but John thinks he is getting the gist of it and it makes his stomach flutter. 

“ So what happens now?” 

It is a simple question but John knows that the answer may not be. 

“ First, we will get some lunch and then we can take it from there. I am staying here for as long as you need me.” 

John thinks he can deal with that.


End file.
